


Say Something

by i_want_rose_tyler_back



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 20's satine and obi, Angst, F/M, Modern, Modern Universe, Obitine, satine is leaving and im dying inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/i_want_rose_tyler_back
Summary: Perhaps if they were better this would have worked.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this low key sucks but im getting really out of practice so I wanted some practice, and this happened.

She wishes he would say something. _Anything_. I hate you, I love you. _Something_ to make this easier. Instead, he remains silent. He watches silently as she packs her suitcase, even as she grabs her purse and takes out her keys.

She wants him to take her hand, ask her to stay, say something as she walks out the door. He is so very good at words after all.

He doesn’t.

She knows she needs to leave. She knows— _god_ she knows they’re no good for each other. But she loves him, more than she ever intended to. Which is exactly why she can hurt him no longer.

She pauses outside the door but continues moving until she’s out on the sidewalk.

She can’t wait for him.

Perhaps if they were better this would have worked. Perhaps if they were older they could work. Perhaps if they weren’t in their early twenties. Perhaps if she didn’t also have Korkie to think of (thank god he was at her sisters’ at the moment) perhaps she could have worked this out.

It’s only wishful thinking. She has _tried_. Nobody can deny that she has tried to make this work, but she can no longer stand the fighting. And Korkie deserves better.

She flags down a taxi and gets in, her tears are still being held at bay. Ever full of dignity, never allowing someone to see a single tear fall. She looks out the window, and wills herself not to look back.

So often she wanted him not to say something. He had a horrible habit of making things worse. She looks at her phone but puts it down. If he said something she would stay, and she _can’t_.

If she had looked back, she would have seen the ginger running out after her. If the driver hadn’t spoken just then, perhaps she would have heard his shout

_‘Satine!’_

Instead, she picks her phone back up and dials a familiar number.

“Hey Padmé, do you think Siri would mind if I stayed with you two for a little while?”


End file.
